Chinese New Year
Chinese New Year is celebrated annually. Normally, as in the case of Southeast Asia, Chinese New Year is 2 days; but it has the option to extend it to 3 days. Chinese New Year celebrations in Singapore start way before the festival arrives. People will purchase gifts, clean and decorate their homes in advance. No police officers will be on duty from the eve of Chinese New Year at 3.00pm till second day of Chinese New Year unless it is Airport Police, Proactive Security Command, Protective Security Command, In-Situ Emergency Response Teams (ERT) or Traffic Police, whereas public transport services will continue to operate throughout the Chinese New Year. Dates Gift Exchange In addition to red envelopes, which are usually given from older people to younger people, small gifts (usually food or sweets) are also exchanged between friends or relatives (of different households) during Chinese New Year. Gifts are usually brought when visiting friends or relatives at their homes. Common gifts include fruits (typically oranges, but never trade pears), cakes, biscuits, chocolates, and candies. Certain items should not be given, as these are called taboo. *Items that are associated with funerals (e.g. handkerchiefs, towels, chrysanthemums, items coloured white or black) *Items that show time is running out (e.g. clocks, watches) *Sharp objects that cuts a tie (e.g. scissors, knives) *Items to symbolise walking away from relationship (e.g. shoes) *mirrors *homonyms for unpleasant topics (e.g. clock - funeral ritual, handkerchief - goodbye, pear - separate and umbrella - disperse) Firecrackers *Singapore – a partial ban on firecrackers was imposed in March 1970 after a fire resulted in 6 fatalities and 68 injuries. This was extended to a total ban in August 1972; this total ban was triggered by an explosion that killed two people and an attack on two police officers attempting to stop a group from letting off firecrackers in February 1972. As a result of this ban, the Chingay Parade was set up to preserve the spirit and culture. However, in 2003, the government allowed firecrackers to be set off during the festive season. At the Chinese New Year light-up in Chinatown, at the stroke of midnight on the first day of the Chinese New Year, firecrackers are set off under controlled conditions by the Singapore Tourism Board with assistance from demolition experts from the Singapore Armed Forces. Other occasions where firecrackers are allowed to be set off are determined by the tourism board or other government organizations. However, they are not allowed to be commercially sold. *Malaysia – Firecrackers are banned for similar reasons as in Singapore. Events Prior to Chinese New Year On the days immediately before the New Year celebration, Chinese families give their home a thorough cleaning. There is a Cantonese saying "Wash away the dirt on nin''ya''baat" (年廿八，洗邋遢), but the practice is not restricted to ninyabaat (年廿八, the 28th day of month 12). It is believed the cleaning sweeps away the bad luck of the preceding year and makes their homes ready for good luck. Brooms and dust pans are put away on the first day so that the newly arrived good luck cannot be swept away. Some people give their homes, doors and window-frames a new coat of red paint; decorators and paper-hangers do a year-end rush of business prior to Chinese New Year.Welch, Patricia Bjaaland, p. 9. Homes are often decorated with paper cutouts of Chinese auspicious phrases and couplets. Purchasing new clothing and shoes also symbolize a new start. Any hair cuts need to be completed before the New Year, as cutting hair on New Year is considered bad luck due to the homonymic nature of the word "hair" (fa) and the word for "prosperity". Businesses are expected to pay off all the debts outstanding for the year before the new year eve, extending to debts of gratitude. Thus it is a common practice to send gifts and rice to close business associates, and extended family members. Eve of Chinese New Year On the eve of the Chinese New Year, families will eat their reunion dinner which signifies the reunion of the family. Many Singaporean families will have a steamboat dinner for their reunion dinner. Only some stores will be closed likewise those in the HDB blocks and markets. All of them take half-day of Chinese New Year, and the bus lanes continued to operate during the evening peak period; unlike Christmas Eve or New Year's Eve, where they will release early without evening peak hours (New Year's Eve), or following the Saturday style without bus lanes in Christmas Eve. The Electronic Road Pricing operates until 1pm of the eve of public holidays. In 2011, Timothy Mok had went to Tampines Mall (Kopitiam) before going to Dhoby Ghaut and Chinatown; with Angeline Wong, Chew Shin Ru and Huang Wen. In 2012, we went out to Chinatown for their guard duties. In 2013, Angeline Wong, Chew Shin Ru, Annabel Lim, Ong Lifen, Huang Wen and Timothy Mok will be going towards MOF @ My Izakuya, which is located at Tampines 1. From there, Huang Wen will be split in order to go to Chinatown, while the rest will be divided equally, with Adele @ Royal Albert Hall and Ah Boys to Men 2. They will be meeting back at Marina Bay MRT Station, at about 1.00am before going home. Deborah Hee and Leng Yuk are all separated. Gwendolyn Ng will be having a reunion dinner at Ang Mo Kio before performing guard duties at Chinatown whereas Tan Wan Yin will be at City Square Mall, having dinner at McDonald's before performing duties. From there, she will be taking North East Line from Hougang. Maryann Seto will be going from Jalan Eunos, to Katong 112 for food before going towards Chinatown. Ong Si Ying will be taking the MRT thereafter the reunion dinner from Woodlands all the way to Dhoby Ghaut, from there she can change over to the North East Line to Chinatown. She will be extended instead, from 10.30pm to 2am. Denise Thng will be having nightlife session at 1-Altitude after 11pm, therefore she will be having dinner at Plaza Singapura with Vivianna Lee, Kai Ning and Marcus Lee. Tan Wei Lin, Michelle Goh, Vivian Neo and Wong Waisiang will be having dinner at Bugis+. Ina Bonilla and Darryl Quek will be going to the River Hongbao. There was also a change of plans. Since Denise Thng had to go for nightlife, she will be shortened from 1am to 11pm, while Gwendolyn Ng and Lynette Tay had to compensate until 11.30pm. Many people will be extending operating hours until the late wee hours. For the eve of Chinese New Year, Tampines Secondary School will remain open 24-hours. Brandon Kung, Chan Suan Guan, Cheong Jia Jin, Ng Si Miang, Pang Pei Yu, Poh Jessie, Ng Pei Seng, Tan Jun Yang, Naquiyah Musa, Shyn Wui Peanut, Amalina Zaihan, Ho Jia Yi, Teng Min Feng and Wang Yu Yu will be having karaoke session today (10 people). The total population has to increase to about just 39. In 2014, it has been announced that Tampines Secondary School will be opened 24-hours. Tan Jun Yang, Tse Mun Hoi, Poh Jing Xiang, Luqman Hakim, Cheong Jia Jin, Chan Suan Guan, Lee Hongyi, How Hongyi, Erra Amyra, Ng Pei Seng, Teng Min Feng and Chua Minzhe will have a short meet-up at Bedok Mall on the eve of Chinese New Year, eating at Hot Tomato Express. Lim Kun Zhe, Chua Chee Hean, Chan Hua Le, Abdul Hayyil, Rachel Yeo, Jing En, Richard Tan and Lee Her Leong will have a short meet-up at 100 AM on the eve of Chinese New Year before going to Chinatown to watch fireworks. Timothy Mok will be going out with Angeline Wong, Chew Shin Ru, Annabel Lim, Luna Ong, Lee Sher Min and Rendy Poy to Westgate for early dinner at 5.50pm at Ippudo SG with shopping until 9.10pm. They will then head to Marina Bay until 12 midnight. Ong Lifen will be eating with Chich Coearn at Westgate. More demand will be there at JEM/Westgate. Jolin Ong will be going out to Plaza Singapura and will be eating at Kai Sushi & Grill, to meet Han Jia Fen, Adrina Soo and Han Jia Yun before going Chinatown for the countdown celebrations. Huang Wen will be meeting Tian Yukun, Guo Hanyan and Zhang Zhe Ming in Tampines 1 eating at MOF My Izakuya before going Chinatown to perform guard duties. Bernadynn Cher, Tan Yee Zheng, Er Hui Jun and Gwendolyn Ng will be in JCube, eating at Itacho Singapore. Ina Bonilla and Darryl Quek will be eating at Plaza Singapura which is located at 4Fingers Crispy Chicken. JingXuan Phoebe will be with Wong Waisiang and Cory Lai to 313 @ Somerset, eating at Yoshinoya Singapore. Ng Wen Ping, Seng Sam Kiat and Jordan Kwan, together with Heng Jee Wei, Alethea Tang, Chervina Tan, Regina Lim and Simone Tan will be at Bugis Junction on the eve of Chinese New Year, eating at Nando's. 1st day of Chinese New Year The first day is for the welcoming of the deities of the heavens and earth, officially beginning at midnight. It is a traditional practice to light fireworks, burn bamboo sticks and firecrackers and to make as much of a din as possible to chase off the evil spirits as encapsulated by nian (年) of which the term guo-nian (过年) was derived. Many people, especially Buddhists, abstain from meat consumption on the first day because it is believed that this will ensure longevity for them. Some consider lighting fires and using knives to be bad luck on New Year's Day, so all food to be consumed is cooked the days before. On this day, it is considered bad luck to use the broom. Most importantly, the first day of Chinese New Year is a time to honor one's elders and families visit the oldest and most senior members of their extended families, usually their parents, grandparents and great-grandparents until the evenings. Night events will always be held. Some families may invite a lion dance troupe as a symbolic ritual to usher in the Chinese New Year as well as to evict bad spirits from the premises. Members of the family who are married also give red packets containing cash known as lai see or angpow, a form of blessings and to suppress the aging and challenges associated with the coming year, to junior members of the family, mostly children and teenagers. Business managers also give bonuses through red packets to employees for good luck, smooth-sailing, good health and wealth. Married couples will give red packets to the children. The red packets signifies blessing from the adults. Normally, in 2014; it will be held at Wan Sarah Masputri's house, Hua Yi Secondary School, whereas since 2012, Tse Mun Hoi will be going to Poh Jing Xiang's house. At night, there will be one party at Tampines Secondary School since 2010; formerly Tampines Primary School. 2nd day of Chinese New Year The second day of the Chinese New Year, was when married daughters visited their birth parents, relatives and close friends. (Traditionally, married daughters didn't have the opportunity to visit their birth families frequently.) Some believe that the second day is also the birthday of all dogs and remember them with special treats. Some of the shops resumes business likewise in Boxing Day. Normally, it is held at Kho Qi Qin's house from 2009 to 2013, but it includes Teo Pei Ling's house since 2013, and also it includes Tampines Primary School. In 2014, it has been announced that Tampines Secondary School and some schools will be opened owing to the staggered heavy usage. 3rd day of Chinese New Year The third day of Chinese New Year, resumes business for all of them likewise Christmas and Boxing Day holidays. However, there are parties each time: *2011 - Lim Shi Li's house *2012 - Shermaine Low's house *2013 - Shermaine Low, JingXuan Phoebe's house *2014 - Shermaine Low and Viviana Lee's house & ITE College East *2015 - Shermaine Low's house On the third day of Chinese New Year, Timothy Mok will be going to JingXuan Phoebe's house followed by have to meet Ng Pei Seng at Suntec City which is in 2013. After Chinese New Year The centrepiece of the Chinese New Year festivities in Singapore is the Chingay Parade, a grand carnival-like street parade with dazzling floats, thrilling spectacles like fire-eaters, magicians and sizzling dance acts which takes place on 8th day after the Chinese New Year Day. Another popular annual Chinese New Year event is the River Hongbao event held on the Marina Bay Floating Platform and the Esplanade Waterfront Promenade on the 15th day after the Chinese New Year Day. Category:Holidays